edenworldbuilderfandomcom-20200214-history
Puzzle Towers
Puzzle Towers is one of RUS's projects that follows after classic Minecraft Parkour Worlds. While currently only in Alpha Testing, the world is expected to have at least 25 levels and is about 1/3 done (As of now, there are 9 levels). RUS has coded the world "ptv2atWT". This means that whenever a new update is made, just change the number by one (e.g. v3 would be coded pt'v3'atWT). when BETA is anounnced, the ptv2'at'WT will become ptv2'bt'WT. Current Rules: *Play legitimately - no cheats, please! *You can burn TNT, but nothing else, and you can't destroy blocks or place them. *You can only set home at every 5 levels. (5, 10, 15 and so on.) Future Rules: *Health must be on to play! *No speeding up the average avatar speed with "dash"! *If you die, you must warp home to level one. Levels Lv1: Pokemon Gym Ice NOTE: UNDER LOTS OF RECONSTRUCTION - A classic Pokemon Ice Gym, but in Eden - Its a bit too easy to cheat, so it will be modified soon, so you won't be able to cheat, and, maybe, even some alternative exits!. Lv2: Classic Maze The name says it all. Its particularly small, but everything is disguised dark blue, so it's pretty challenging to find the way out. Lv3: Jumping Hell Again, the name says it all! Noobs, beware, you'll probably end up cheating because the jumps are rather frustrating, but if you can master this levels, you could probably beat any one else's jump parkour. Lv4: Escape from Paradise One of the cleverest, hardest levels to solve, yet quite easy to solve when understood! Lv5: 3-D Maze A rather complex, 3-D maze that has two floors, which is the key solving this huge, complex maze. Lv6: The Leap of Faith NOTE: UNDER RECONSTRUCTION - One jump, one chance to make it across the gap. Easier said than done. Lv7: Bouncalicious Have you ever become stuck in an ice rink? Or a bounce house? In Eden? At the same time? Now you can! Lv8: The Lady or the Tiger A reference to a short magazine article - two paths. One leads back to Paradise (Level 4), and one continues on to Level 9. Lv9: Ninja Jumping Skills This is a level utilizing the "double jump" feature of Eden. Hence the name, you require ninja jumping skills to beat this level. Lv10: Black Box With two colored exits, how hard could it be? Quite hard, if you consider that everything is black. Just remember, just because you can't see it don't mean its not there! Lv11: Down the Drain A rather "different" level, where you are thrust into a huge ice bowl. The object is to go down the drain, which is more complicated than you think. Lv12: Noob Boot Camp Somewhat of a tuturial that combines a bit of the basics of the Parkour World. Its rather big, but not that hard to solve, if you rightfully beat the other levels. Level 13 and others are to come in v3! Photos Not all of the levels, but some of them. Leap.png|The Leap of Faith (Level 6) 3d maze.png|3-D Maze (Level 5) Paradise.PNG|Paradise (Level 4) Fump.png|Jumping Hell (Level 3) Blue maze.png|Classic Maze (Level 2) Ice.png|Pokemon Gym Ice (Level 1) bounce.png|Bouncalicious (Level 9) level 9.png|Lady or the Tiger (Level 8) Future Updates v3: In this update it is expected that there will be five more levels: Lv13: Lava Maze The name says it all - but there are tile pit stops to let you rest your HP and your eyes. Lv14: Jesus can walk on water, But So Can't I This level is a single jump (similar to Leap of Faith) but with a twist. Can you walk on water? Try it out! LV15: Jesus Can Float to Heaven, and I Can Climb There! A vertical maze combining your hardcore parkour skills and puzzle brains. Can you reach heaven? Lv16: The Aether - Eden Edition Mods for Eden? Nope. a Paradise of Parkour, you must escape the floating islands, without springing any traps! Lv 17: Temple Run Auto acceleration, just hold the jump at appropriate times! Good luck! RUS plans other levels for future updates (RUS particularly has falling-style levels in mind). There may also be tweaks and reconstruction of various levels, such as Level One, because of lack of challenge or risk, or because of the 2.0 update. What would you like to see next in PT? More Mazes and logic puzzles Action packed levels Jumping and finesse levels Clever, inventive ones The End? According to RUS, Puzzle Towers is a continuous "Parkour" style map, with NO end planned, so updates will continue biweekly (currently at a pause however, as his iPod is not working). RUS also plans to make another "Puzzle Towers" world, which will be a "HARDCORE" version of the original, which is planned to have revamped levels and even more challenges planned to leave the gamer stumped! More info on this will be posted on his blog. Category:Worlds